emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8558 (6th August 2019)
Plot Kerry claims she can't remember how she came to know Tracy was inside the factory. Suspecting she knows more than she's letting on, DI Goldberg cautions her. Kim tries to make Jai see that he has no other option than to sell the factory to her. Kerry tells DI Goldberg that she was at the factory at the time and saw Tracy go inside. Tracy refuses to believe Frank was responsible for the fire, questioning where he had hid the money. Vanessa remains convinced he was responsible. Victoria accuses Robert of not listening to her and blames him for being stuck with Lee's family. She tells him that she doesn't think she can fully forgive him. Debbie tells Cain and Chas that she's decided to give Lisa's garage a go in Scotland. Nate walks out on Amy, convinced she is about to dump him. Nicola and Bernice quiz Rishi on whether he can replace the workers wages and the fundraiser money returned. Jai and Priya arrive back at Holdgate Farm in time to see Manpreet about to put her belongings in a taxi. Kerry claims that she was at Pollard's Barn picking up some insulin and went past the factory in time to see Tracy going inside. She continues her lies by saying she and Amy ran into a jumpy Frank on their way back to the village and she told him that Tracy was looking for him at the factory. She continues that Frank was clearly scared as he knew Tracy had just walked into the building he had just robbed and set alight. Priya accuses Manpreet of being a coward and running away. Amy goes after Nate and begins to tell him how she ripped Karen off. Kerry arrives and interrupts them. Priya covers for Manpreet when Rishi arrives on the scene, claiming she packed a bag for Manpreet in frustration with her. Jai breaks the news to Rishi and Nicola that Kim wants to buy the factory. Nicola is angered at not being consulted. Debbie wins Cain round to the idea of her moving to Scotland but he wishes her well speaking to Charity. Dawn and Billy approach Kim for work but she tells them there are no vacancies and to leave their CVs with Priya should something come up. Nicola also approaches her about resuming her old job but she is told Priya has taken on her workload. Kerry explains she had to come up with something quick to put DI Goldberg off their scent. They are unnerved when they see him back in the village and follow him. Robert apologises to Victoria and explains he is resuming the surrogacy to give Aaron something to look forward to. Kerry and Amy walks in on DI Goldberg speaking to Vanessa in the pub. Kerry interrupts and apologises to Vanessa for dropping Frank in it. Tracy overhears and rushes to Frank's defence. She is appalled when no-one joins in and runs out of the pub. Amy goes after Tracy but Kerry stops her, insisting she had no choice and she had to protect them both. Amy is disgusted with her. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *DI Goldberg - John Bowler Locations *Unknown police station - Interview room *Home Farm - Lounge *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Garden *Church Lane Notes *''TvTimes synopsis:'' Cain reacts badly to Debbie's plans; Kim reiterates her intetions; and Manpreet packs to leave. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes